


A Waste of Pheromones

by Stariceling



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Asexual Character, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zebra is the angriest poster boy for the whole cake > sex joke, but the fact that Warden Love’s pheromones don’t work on him is a never-ending source of glee for me. To celebrate: a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Waste of Pheromones

**Author's Note:**

> For asexuality awareness week: A character you see as asexual (male).
> 
> Someday I will write more about ace Zebra. For now, just something that amuses me.

Zebra can smell what she’s trying to do. He just doesn’t care.

He understands the language of smell well enough to feel irritation for cocky scent marks claiming _my territory_ , or irritation at the effect Rin’s relaxation perfume has on his body. Only this one ‘word’ is meaningless to him.

Everyone around him treats it like even that suggestion of sex speaks to some unavoidable need. They go to incomprehensible lengths trying to get closer to the source. He only feels irritated when the scent of pheromones mixes into his food.

The scent of Love doesn’t attract him at all.


End file.
